xmen_world_of_mutantsfandomcom-20200214-history
Deadpool
'Deadpool '''is a character in ''X-Men: World of Mutants ''and the main protagonist of ''Deadpool: Wildcard of Marvel. ''He is a Canadian freelance mercenary who became a superhuman with a regenerative healing factor from the Mutant Workshop program. Biography Personality Deadpool possesses a highly sarcastic and great sense of humor that irritates and annoys most of his enemies. He regularly insults and belittles his enemies to his own godly. He feels no shame and can make a joke out of any situation, even after months of endless torture he was able to keep his sense of humor alive, despite it being shaken over some fear and shock over his subsequent transformation. Only a few select people are willing to withstand his seemingly never-ending inability to stop talking. Deadpool loves cartoons, potty humor, Skee-Ball, classical music, television shows, rap music and American pop culture. His favorite band is Wham! and George Michael, specifically, particularly loving the song "Careless Whisper". He remains very movie-cultured and he himself is aware that he is a fictional character in a movie and belittles this by breaking the fourth wall and speaking directly to the audience. Despite his initial immaturity, Deadpool is a genuine, good-hearted man, and in time became a very moral and heroic person to the point of being willing to sacrifice his life. He can be affectionate and on matters of love he can be surprisingly sensitive. He also worried about having children and is seriously afraid about being like his father. Deadpool's relationship with the X-Men is very mixed. Mostly Deadpool considers their do-gooding nature and abiding by rules extremely tiresome yet has managed to develop a friendship with several of them, and has respect for Wolverine. Powers and Abilities *'Genetically Enhanced Physiology: 'Deadpool's physiology is genetically enhanced due to the Weapon X Program, which enhanced his body and was fully triggered by his stress. **'Regenerative Healing Factor: 'Deadpool has been granted with rapid cellular regeneration, enabling him to quickly heal from any injury, even able to regrow entire lost anatomy. Minor injuries, like bullet wounds and broken bones, take mere minutes to recover, while full dismemberment takes about an hour to restore, which goes through a period of accelerated maturing, starting as an infant-like limb and contaminate, able to even cure himself of cancer that was previously ravaging his body. Getting stabbed him in the head will only leave Deadpool momentarily dazed and hallucinating. ***'Advanced Longevity: 'Deadpool is practically immortal because of his regenerative powers, making him mostly unkillable due to his healing powers being able to undo nearly any damage and keep him from aging. **'Superhuman Strength: 'Deadpool's strength is well-above the parameters of the normal human. With his kicks, he can launch a full-grown man of considerable weight several meters away and likewise trade blows of against foes of considerable strength. His raw strength can also shove a man high into the air casually lift them high above his head. **'Superhuman Speed: 'Deadpool possesses speed superior to that of even the finest human athlete. He is capable of moving fast enough to easily outmanuever rapid gunfire. Confined spaces can not limit his movement at all. **'Superhuman Stamina: 'Deadpool's body produces from little to no fatigue. This allows him to exert himself at peak capacity for as long as he desires. **'Superhuman Agility: 'Deadpool's flexibiltiy, balance, dexterity and coordination are well-beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. He has superhuman leaping capabilities, able to jump several feet from a stationary position, and with his body control, able to execute a variety of complex twists, turns and flips while in mid-air. **'Superhuman Reflexes: 'Deadpool is very alert and fast pacing, able to dodge and deflect bullets without much effort. He can react to multiple opponents simultaneosuly, even from behind to quickly counter. **'Superhuman Durability: 'Deadpool's durability and endurance have been enhanced to superhuman levels, able to trade blows with exceptional strong foes. This grants him an enhanced tolerance to pain, making it hard for him to slow down, to which even then he can rebind, letting him continously fight at full strength. From more desperate situation, he is even willing to cut off his own limb to escape. *'Master Acrobat: 'Deadpool's enhanced reflexes and agility make him highly evasive and mobile in battle. Able to scale any terrain with no wasted timing or movement, his prowess outmatches some of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. Using a variety of free-running and parkour movements, he is very difficult to anticipate with his erratic and spontaneous movement. *'Master Combatant: 'Deadpool is a heavily skilled unarmed and armed combatant, able to overpower and kill multiple enemies alone. *'Master Marksman: 'Deadpool is highly skilled with firearms and throwing weapons, able to hit precise targets without much time needed to aim. *'Master Swordsman: 'Deadpool's signature weapons are his dual katana blades, which combined with his agility, speed and natural combat abilities make him two of his most highly efficient weapons. His swords allow him to cut through several trained gunmen with ease. *'Expert Tracker: 'Despite his crude and reckless methods, Deadpool is very efficient in information gathering. *'Master Assassin: 'Deadpool, even before his mutation, is an infamous but extremely skilled mercenary. Each contract given to him he has successfully killed his targets. *'Medium Awareness: 'Deadpool is aware that he is a fictional character, allowing him to break the fourth wall to address and share his thoughts to the audience watching his adventures. *'Multillinguaism: 'In sticking to his talkative nature, Deadpool is proven to be fluent in a speaking a variety of languages including his native English as well as others such as Japanese, Nigerian, German, Spanish and Russian. Equipment *'Deadpool Suit: 'Deadpool wears a suit in order to disguise his disfigured form. He made sure the suit is colored red due to his constant bleeding soaking and ruining his other clothes. *'Katana Swords: 'Deadpool carries two katana swords that are strapped to his back. *'SOG Desert Dagger: 'Deadpool has this combat knife holstered in his left boot, which can be used as a throwing weapon or in close quarters combat. *'Various Firearms: 'Deadpool is armed with his two IWI Desert Eagle XIX .50.AE. He shoots eight rounds in the left magazine and four in the right. All of his rounds are numbered from 12-1. Weaknesses *'Cancer: 'Since Deadpool's cancer was never removed from his body and is only counteracted by his healing ability, he cannot have his powers neutralized for long before his cancer returns and eventually kills him. As such, having his powers neutralized is a fatal weakness, unlike most other mutants. *'Body Dismantling: 'If Deadpool is cut into small enough pieces he can be killed as his parts cannot regenerate without his brain and/or central nervous system intact. *'Mental Impairment: '''Deadpool developed noticeable damage to his mental stability due to the extreme nature of his second nature. To which, he cannot be highly impulsive without restraint, easily distractful or forgetful, and very random in his mood. Killed Victims Appearance Relationships Quotes Category:Characters Category:Weapon X Category:Mutants Category:Main Characters Category:Alive Category:Three Mile Island Inmates